1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system including a monitor that displays an image and plural apparatuses to which this monitor is detachably attachable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, an industrial endoscope apparatus is inserted into, for example, an inside of an industrial plant or a jet engine to thereby be used for an inspection for checking whether a failure or a deficiency is preset. The industrial endoscope is carried and used in a factory, a repair shop, or the like.
Such conventional industrial endoscope is connected to a monitor, which is a display device, such that a check can be performed on the site during the inspection. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-330784 discloses a display device of an endoscope that is able to be carried. This display device of the conventional endoscope is a separate device connected to the industrial endoscope using a cable.